green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Rules
Here are the Rules of this wiki These rules must be obeyed, Or your Going to Siberia! Video We are Allowing some videos, but not movies, due to severe copyright Adding Articles Please do not add an article, then add nothing to it. There have been several cases of articles with no content that have been deleted as of late. This Article is one that has content with gibberish spam, while This one features proper content showing the proper way to edit. Also do not add fan fiction or speculation on this wiki. Plagraism On the other hand, do not steal articles from other wikis to make an article more full. They have worked hard, and it is lazy, uncreative, and unacceptable to take their articles and place them on the Green ProDuctions wiki in the exact same words. We will allow you to copy and paste as long as you immediately paraphrase the entire article. Any articles posted after the date of February 2, 2015 that are confirmed to be plagiarism will be removed. Before you create an article, you must create a sandbox first before making an edit to avoid getting blocked due to plagiarism. We strive for creativity here; after all it was Green ProDuctions himself who said "The Bob Units won't make it. It will continue to grow as long as there is imagination left in the world.” Any place that follows in the dreams of The Green ProDuctions World. To make this wiki thrive we must use our imaginations and create quality articles. Editing Main article Editing *The rules about editing! Photo ''Main article ''Photo *The Rules about the Photos! Categories Please refrain from adding trivial and oddly specific categories to character pages. It can get very cluttered and ridiculous at times. Also, categories named solely as movie titles are for the franchise in general and holding their character category, not just a place to dump the characters and have two categories serving the same purpose. Forum Chat Please don't be rude and cuss or insult other users on the Chat or the Message Wall, or you will be blocked.On chat, please refrain from using curse words, with the exception of "heck". If used, one will receive an instant kick. If repeated, a ban from the chat.For more regulations about the chat, please refer to this. Five Nights at Freddy's Due to Vandalism and posting a FNAF gif, we are no longer having FNAF Related things in this wiki, so Kapeesh!. Dont *Add photo's of it. *Use it as Profile Pictures *Add it on your Profile Picture *Talk About *and NOT even Changing the Wiki's Name to the Fanon Wiki of Freddy's GoAnimate I have a Strict rule about GoAnimate now. Since due to vandalism's of "Good Users" vandalizing my wikia, We have to ban All GoAnimate good Stuff and put it as Bad Stuff. Users Now since 10 Ip's has Vandalized the wiki, now everyone is told to log in, And not Names like these: *AssFag *UTUBERTROLLPOLICE *PoopyPizza *Kim Jong Un/Kim Jong il *Adolf Hitler *598347598812440640736491264 *Aborted Fetus *Or any other Spam Names like these. Terrorism Terrorismis where you attack soething and do something evil. We aren't allowing Terrorism attaks and just do whatever you want. an Example is that you Change everything up and not follow the rules. If this Happens, You are Blocked for a Long period of Time. Plan to attack the wiki This is from where you discuss it on Youtube, Facebook or other Wikia's. We admins can Find it and Block you for A Long Period of Time One Final Sentence Follow these rules, These rules are Important to the Wiki and has to be Obeyed, or your going to Siberia! Category:Policies